


king of the world

by clasch



Series: they go like this [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), cas and dean and benny go sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch
Summary: They decide to go sailing. Well, they decide to drive past New Orleans to the Louisiana coast to rent a boat, which in their hunting days would have meant a solid fifteen hours on the road if they legged it (and Dean did most of the driving). Now it means a couple of leisurely days with a stop overnight in a slightly less crappy motel and lots of switching off.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: they go like this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	king of the world

They decide to go sailing. Well, they decide to drive past New Orleans to the Louisiana coast to rent a boat, which in their hunting days would have meant a solid fifteen hours on the road if they legged it (and Dean did most of the driving). Now it means a couple of leisurely days with a stop overnight in a slightly less crappy motel and lots of switching off.

It’s been a while since they went anywhere farther than a grocery or a library run. Since Cas went fully human, he’s needed to feel grounded. There’s been a lot of Cas ending up outside, socks tucked neatly into his shoes, toes dug into the grass, dirt under his fingernails. There’s been a lot of Benny or Dean or Benny and Dean pressing Cas firmly against the wall of the shower or their mattress or the bed of Cas’s crappy truck. Sometimes it’s for sex, sure, but mostly it’s so Cas doesn’t feel like he’s...untethered.

So when Cas says “let’s go sailing” in the bright sunlight of a summer afternoon, Benny (from under the shade of his umbrella) and Dean (from behind his worn paperback) say “yes.”

Dean takes first shift behind the wheel in the morning with Cas in the passenger seat next to him and Benny stretched out in the back to avoid the worst of the sun. For the first time in months, Cas rolls down the window and rests his wrist there, feeling the wind on his outstretched hand. Benny reaches up to squeeze Cas’s shoulder and Dean takes his other hand and they drive like that for a while, connected, something soft but bright playing quietly on the radio.

After lunch, it’s Cas’s turn to drive, with Dean up front since it’s still sunny enough to be irritating for Benny. To Dean’s (only partially pretend) dismay, Cas is a stickler for the “driver picks the music” rule, like he always is, so the oldies channel becomes top 40 and Benny and Cas sing along to everything. Dean grumbles and pretends to frown until Taylor Swift comes on and Cas cranks the volume all the way up with a wide, knowing grin.

Then after dinner, Benny drives with Dean next to him, and Cas settles into the back with a book until the sunset fades to twilight and his eyes slip closed. They don’t go for too much longer after that. Dean spots the sign for a little bed and breakfast in Shreveport just off the interstate.

It ends up being an early night, even though the driving wasn’t bad, and they curl together in bed (with Cas in the middle like always), dropping off one by one. And it ends up being a leisurely morning. Benny slips out of bed early to get plates for Cas and Dean since there’s no way Cas will be up in time. Except, when he gets back, Cas is actually awake and so is Dean and the room is full of soft sounds and slow movements in the hazy light filtered through the gauzy curtains for a while. Breakfast is cold, but they don’t mind.

Dean’s first at the wheel again late that morning. Benny and Cas spend the morning trading stories about sailing, which means vampirate adventures from Benny (mildly exaggerated for storytelling purposes) and, apparently, the living conditions of the animals on the ark from Cas (entirely true for the purposes of turning Dean’s biblical knowledge even more on its head if that’s possible).

They get to the dock early that evening when the sun is just going low and golden. Benny’s slathered in sunscreen with his cap pulled low. Since Dean’s knowledge of boats is pretty much the stories he’s heard from Benny and Cas plus Garth’s old house boat, Benny shows him the ropes (literally). As soon as they get out on the water, Cas is up at the bow, face turned to the setting sun, arms stretched out on the railing.

After a while, Benny lets Dean try his hand at steering and joins Cas, slipping an arm around his waist and hooking his chin over Cas’s shoulder. Cas leans his head against Benny’s and lets out a pleased little sigh. Dean snaps a picture of the two of them standing there in the setting sun against a breathtaking backdrop of reds and oranges and purples. Then he can’t help himself and grins and says, “King of the world, Cas?”

So Cas flips him off over his shoulder. Which makes Benny laugh and then they’re all laughing, and the evening fades into deep blue twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable tumblr link [here!](https://good-things-do-happen-dean.tumblr.com/post/625116760329404416/in-response-to-your-birthday-post-id-love-a) requested by the wonderful [@navajolovesdestiel](https://navajolovesdestiel.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
